lands_of_concordiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lords
ABOUT THE LORDS The title of lords were granted to those created, and genders weren’t a concept they had while the world was forming. The lords could be male or female and in some cases they could be either at any given time and depicted as both or neither. Standing at 30-40 hands high each they tower above the populations of mortals and easily spotted, even if they are rarely seen. Favours of a lord are keywords on what they value. Eg: Favour: agriculture. Means they are favour those that cultivate the land and guardians of those people. The Fire lord and called him Legion. -> “Without the flame, you would all die in the cold winters that come, but then again, the flame isn’t picky about its meal.” * This is a lord of true chaos. He will set fire to things without a care and has a nearly malice personality even amongst the lords though for those that worship fire and ash he favours them most highly and those that follow as ‘Children of Chaos’ they are branded with Fire, each mark distinct and undeniable. Make no mistake though, his following are the most skilled metalsmiths around if you can stomach trading with them and when it comes to weaponry and armor Legions’ skills are considered legendary. * Favour: Fire, Forge, Harth tenders, weapon smiths, Children of Chaos The Crystal lord and called him Thorn. -> “Colours of cold winter or as bright as the sun, but the shard is made to draw blood. Each making demands a sacrifice.” * A reserved lord who hardly speaks, and more inclined to focus on his work designing minerals and crystals in shapes of unbelievable design. Though pretty his work is they have many deadly uses. Some can break through flesh and shatter and others are designed for throwing as they grow in clusters of barbs, needle thin and perfect to toss. Assassins make use of such things and their lord is pleased it gets used at all, but with craftsmen, the crystals are perfect for needlework, sewing, and chipping away items to build things like houses. Illusionists find one particular crystal favorable to bounce any type of light around a room to set a mood for shows and with each new crystal design, someone finds a use though Thorn doesn’t care if that leads to misuse. * Favour: Craftsman, seamstresses, assassins, illusionists, Golems, statues. The lord of Darkness and named him Thanatos. -> “ Everything returns to the darkness during death, it’s only a matter of when little mortal.” * This lord is one who walks in the quiet dark places. Some have even seen him wander past in darkened streets of cities when the city is silent and asleep as he walks on absolutely silent hooves. No one hears him, and hardly anyone sees him unless he wants you to see him. With a silent hissing voice he can make every hair on the back of your neck and shoulders stand to attention in the blackness but don’t worry, you won’t hear him unless he’s coming to send your soul to the next world, he even takes joy in his job, some say a bit to much. * Favour: Caves, Night workers, Necropolis, Burials, Sacred spaces. The Water lord and called him Araster. -> “The waters give life, but make no mistake, if you forget yourself she will take it also.” * A carefree lord, but a wise one also if you can make sense of her words. She speaks in cryptic ways sometimes and others she will speak plainly if you are able to meet her. She gets spotted wallowing in the shallows or just on the sand of the silent bay, or in the depths of the shark tooth trench if you can swim that far down to beg an audience with her. Word to the wise, sometimes she will do more then answer your question, sometimes she will tell you of things to come that’s worth watching out for. * Favour: seers, currents, weather, politics, swimming. The Earth lord and called him Regia. -> “The earth is steadfast and provides for all, Order and Chaos alike, and everything has a cycle but you mustn’t take that for granted and should cherish it.” * This lord is one with the greatest of patience when it comes to teaching others how to take care of something besides themselves. He is one that’s most seen as he tends the wild beasts and as he takes an active role in educating the children of the land on how to properly take care of it as he needs it to thrive to survive himself. The base of the mother tree is where he is normally spotted and if you seek him out to learn honestly, you will find him. * Favour: teaching, agriculture, cultivation, production, beasts, patience. The lord of Light and named him Livitacus. -> “There is good and pure in the world, the new life that comes with a passing cycle is testament to that.” * A lord who sees the good in things, knowing each being has that light of a good soul and a feeling of kindness. He is one who naturally draws it out with just being around them as he is like the old wise grandfather that treats all with love. With his ability to inspire faith in others, a group called Knights of Order rose and took great heed in his words of faith in a good, kind world and where fighting was no longer required and their goal is to bring around a world of Order with their sidual a shining star where each member is marked uniformly. * Favour: love, kindness, faithfulness, honesty, care, Knights of Order The Lord of Winter -> “The balance must be kept and I do not deviate from my purpose.” * Normally unseen when passing through the lands this lord is one that’s unfeeling towards everything. Neither good nor bad, kind nor cruel. All are treated the same in this Lords presence as the cold that comes with her passing sinks into everything, taking the weak, sick, old and unhealthy and leaving the healthy and strong population behind. Though on that, some strong ones who get beyond themselves have been called to deaths’ halls early by their own folly. Little is known about this Lord but there is tales that this lord can change its shape and take on quite a fearsome appearance. * Favour: Cold, change, balance, forethought, Judgement.